Together in the Stars
by Errand Girl
Summary: An Idea I go a while ago. Sonadow.


It has been a year since anyone had seen Sonic the Hedgehog. Not even his friends knew where he was. Many believed that the hero was died. Shadow the Hedgehog wasn't one of them.

Shadow had taken over the responsibility of saving the world in Sonic's absence, and was getting thoroughly sick of it. No one so much as muttered a thank you after he saved their miserable hides. Ungrateful gitts. He wouldn't be surprised if the hedgehog disappeared on purpose, he wouldn't blame him.

Shadow eventually decided that he should follow suit for a while. He decided on the ARK, considering it was abandoned and the only way to get there was via chaos control or spaceship. Shadow used Chaos control.

Shadow reappeared in one if the ARK hallways. He was looking around trying to decide where to go first. Before he could decide he heard something unusual. Shadow swiviled his ears around trying to catch the sound. It came again. The noise sounded like someone was faintly singing. Shadow followed the direction the sound appeared to be coming from. As he went the sound got louder and clearer, he could defiantly tell it was a voice. But who would come all the way to the ARK just to sing? What was more, Shadow could swear he'd heard that voice somewhere before.

Eventually, Shadow came up to the door to the observation deck. The voice was right on the other side. Carefully, so as not to make a noise, he opened the door and looked. Shadow was shocked at what he saw. There sitting on the ledge of the of the plexiglass window, was Sonic. There was the same sapphire blue quills and fur, the same emerald green and peach mussel and arms. But there were major differences. The head quills were longer coming down to the waist, and curves and chest that although not as...prominent, could easily best Rouge's in elegance. Sonic was also wearing a white dress, with a pale blue ribbon around the waist that went down to his, strike that, **her** ankles.

(Sonic's POV)

I felt a prickling at the back of my neck that meant someone was watching me. But I was the only one on the ARK, I checked. So I just continued singing. It was a lullaby I had been taught when I was little. Someone would sing it to me all the time, but I can't remember who. The name of it is 'You'll be in my heart'.

In my hand, I had a watch on a necklace chain. I can't oped it, I think it's been rusted shut. But the back has an engraving:

"Together in the stars.

With love

S, M & G R"

I still don't know who they are, but in order to be 'in the stars' you need to be in a space ship, right? Though that's not why I'm here.

My last scrape with Eggman didn't end well. He'd tried hitting me with his latest contraption and it went haywire. When the beam hit me it didn't kill me. Instead, it changed me into a girl and teleported me to the ARK. I was able to find some clothes and a food and water storage unit. But the food is running low and the water even lower. All I can do is wait and hope someone comes so I can hitch a ride back home.

I hear something behind me. I turn quickly in case it's a wayward experiment. I freeze in shock. There in front of me is Shadow the Hedgehog.

(Normal POV)

Sonic stares at Shadow while he stares back. She had to be hallucinating, she thought. The hunger must be getting to her. Shadow started slowly registering that Sonic looked unhealthily thin. How long had she been here?

"Sonic?"

Sonic got of the window ledge standing up, but before she could move, her legs gave out. Shadow ran forward, catching her before she hit the floor. Sonic was looking worse by the second, he needed to get her to a hospital, fast. Shadow grabbed his chaos emerald and shouted: "Chaos Contral."

Sonic slowly opened her eyes to stare up at a white ceiling. Where was she?

"You're awake."

Sonic turned her quickly, instantly regretting it when she got an agonising headache.

"You shouldn't move around a lot. The doctor said you had malnutrition and were dehydrated."

Sonic cracked an eye open to see Shadow placing a wet cloth on her forehead.

"I'll be back in a bit." Shadow left the room and Sonic went back to sleep.

Shadow continued to visit Sonic in the hospital for the next few week, while she told him what happened to her. Shadow told her friends about it and what hospital she was in, so they started visiting too. Soon after the media started flocking at the door. Shadow didn't understand why he kept visiting her. Usually he'd pretend the hedgehog didn't excise. Instead he found himself helping the girl back to her feet after weeks of being bed ridden. He just felt... drawn to her.

A few months after Sonic got out of hospital the two were at the park after a race. As shadow and Sonic sat leaning against a tree, catching their breath, Shadow lost all sense of self restraint. He grabbed Sonic, pulling her into a kiss. And, to his amazement, Sonic kissed back.

* * *

Bonus points for who can guess who S, M and G R are.


End file.
